This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Phenoloxidases (POs) occur in all organisms and are involved in skin and hair coloring in mammals, and initiating melanization in wound healing. Mutation or overexpression of PO can cause albinism or melanoma, respectively. SDS can convert inactive PO and the oxygen carrier hemocyanin (Hc) into enzymatically active PO.